the_sharebro_lexiconfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glossary of Hashtags and Abbreviations
Hashtag: A word, phrase, or abbreviation beginning with # Although popularized on Twitter and elsewhere online as a way of linking similar content, hashtags on #r1k (the original Google Reader platform) were not searchable or electronically collected. Instead, they were almost exclusively understood as editorial commentary or, at the very least, as a direction to recall previous content. Thus, while hashtags were used (as in other spaces) to classify content, the ability to use and understand hashtags was (and remains) dependent on one's social history and/or the goodwill of one's sharebros. The ability to search for hashtags and reveal other content by clicking on a hashtag was added with the advent of R2K (Reader2000.com). NOTES: Abbreviations are alphabetized here without respect for the presence of hashtags or placeholders X. Items that appear in italics are formerly used terms that seem archaic in contemporary usage or have not been used in a long time. 1 - the share makes you 'hornie.' Comes from a short-lived running gag of commenting 'Press 1 if you're hornie,' which usually would be followed by a number of users commenting 1. #ACT - Afternoon Comment Thread #blorp - Used to indicate that an animal (especially a kewt mammal) is pleasingly fat; may also be used to refer to the animal itself #bunk-Used to indicate sexual attractiveness of an idea or image. #CFF - Conservative Facebook Friend (occasional variations follow the #XFF formula, as in #LFF for Liberal (or perhaps, Lacanian!) Facebook Friend; see also #ctff) #COTY - comment of the year (See #XOTY.) #cpfl - Crass ploy for likes - Used for shares which are designed to accumulate likes. Many examples of this phenomenon can be found on Facebook. #CTFF- Conspiracy Theory Facebook Friend #cubewatch-Used to mark evidence in the ongoing investigation of suspicious cubes. (See also: #pyramidwatch) #exactly - used to denote whole-hearted agreement #fine - 1. used ironically in situations where a subject is seen doing something extremely dangerous or plausibly sustaining an injury (e.g., re: a person plummeting from a great height, "He's #fine."). 2. used ironically to express that something IRL might actually not be fine (e.g., "I am in the hospital with a perforated appendix. It's #fine.") 3. used to express that something actually will be fine, if with a tinge of malaise or angst (e.g., "Today I got a terrible haircut. It's #fine.") #ffss - Fuck feelings, share shit. Used when tensions rise. ftn - For the note. Used to refer to the note that a sharer has included with a shared item. Generally occurs as a compliment to a note that is particularly witty or #germanejackson (e.g. "+++ftn or RRRftn). #germanejackson--Used to indicate relevance to the current topic of discussion. #gg-"grandma glance." Derived from the Fabolous song “Not Give a Fuck,” in which the speaker claims to wear a throwback jersey “so old it’ll make your grandma glance." Basically, writing “#gg” on another person’s share is a diss, because it means everyone--even someone less hip to online culture, like a stereotypical grandma--has seen it. #gpoy--abbreviation for "good picture of you," usually used jokingly #hitodd-used to get the attention of @ATodd (user who built and maintains Reader2000.com), especially to report a bug or request a new feature #idgi - I don't get it. Generally used in response to a comment found to be overly simplistic, painfully obvious, or of unsound reasoning; somewhat trolly. Alternately, idgi can also be used to genuinely express that one has no idea what a particular comment means. #igi - back- formation from #idgi, used irreverently when a joke is particularly obvious or earnestly to assure actual understanding despite jokes #iir - "Is it racist?" Primary uses: 1. Facetiously to mark something that is not racist but might be humorously interpreted as such (e.g., "#iir to have a favorite color?"); 2. Earnestly to ask whether something truly ambiguous is in fact racist; 3. Ironically to indicate something that is obviously racist (see also #yesitis). Never to be understood as objecting to the content of a sharebro's shares or comments. #ismo - "I'll show myself out." Used to humorously acknowledge general disinterest in one's share or comment or that one has just made a terrible joke. #jlts - "Just like the share." Used in response to someone who's expressed interest in a share by commenting but has so far withheld a like (and therefore precious sharepower!) #margs - short for margaritas imbibed with the best of bros #LARPes -mythical disease caught from mythical creatures and/or anyone wearing a codpiece; one of the many dangers inherent in participation in #sharebrodrunkassholeday. For example, "Don't pet the Texas Centaur; you might catch #LARPes." (see also: #sharebrodrunkassholeday) #listentoNDGT-"Listen to Neil deGrasse Tyson." Used literally, or to suggest more generally that the speaker in question should listen to the voice of reason. (See also: #non-NDGT) #NOM - used to indicate that the commenter wants to eat whatever recipe has been shared (see also: #NONK) #NONK - used to indicate that the commenter wants to drink whatever recipe has been shared; generally refers to alcoholic beverages (see also: #NOM) #non-NDGT-"non-Neil deGrasse Tyson." A scientist who is either unwilling or unable to accurately communicate scientific concepts in ways that laypeople can understand (See also: #listentoNDGT) #XOTY - Used to denote a particularly good share or comment. Variations include #COTY (comment of the year), #SOTY (share of the year), #SSOTY (share series of the year), #SBOTY (sharebro of the year) etc. Sometimes instead of #*OTY the #*OTD suffix will be used denoting the best comment or share of the day rather than the year. These are loosely used as nominations for the Reader Awards. #pedantry - used to denote one's own obsession with details or to gently rib someone else for nitpicking #personalshare - used in a share title to denote that the share is about one's IRL personal life (not to be confused with #selfshare) #pyramidwatch - used to mark evidence in the ongoing investigation of suspicious pyramids. (See also: #cubewatch) #q4u-used to denote that a video (especially a particularly long one) is intentionally cued to a specific place #r1k - back-formation from #r2k; used to refer to Google Reader since late 2011. #r2k - Reader2000.com #r2koven-used to tag shares related to paganism or the occult, especially if said shares are spectacular and/or ironic #r2ksecretsandusky - an annual December/January gift exchange among sharebros #ridiculouslylonghashtags - some people have a natural aversion to unfamiliar acronyms #SBOTY - sharebro of the year (See #XOTY.) #selfshare - used in a share title to denote that the share is about a project one is working on/has completed or some type of public content produced by the sharer (not to be confused with #personalshare) #sharebrodrunkassholeday - any number of highly anticipated informal holidays during which sharebros gather to loudly, drunkenly participate in subculture events generally considered nerdy, silly, or strange by the general public. While an element of irony is present in sharebro participation in such events, the overall atmosphere is one of sincere and good-natured enjoyment. Criteria for events considered a #sharebrodrunkassholeday include, but are not limited to, the presence of melodrama, role-playing, and really intense fandom. Some sort of costume is nearly always required, as are well-concealed flasks of whiskey. Examples of #sharebrodrunkassholedays include: Ren Fair(e)s, showings of any Twilight movie, anime conventions, goth nights, LARPing (see also #LARPes). #slateiscontrarian - Slate Magazine will do anything to provide an alternate perspective to any current issue. #SOTY - share of the year (See #XOTY.) #soundstudies - anything pertaining to sound. even remotely. usually remotely. #SSOTY - share series of the year (See #XOTY.) #stuffies - used in lieu of "stuffed animals" (usually in the toy sense, occasionally in the taxidermy sense) #taeti-"Talk about expand this item!" Used to indicate that a share, though apparently concise in Comment View, is very long when expanded. This is especially #germanejackson to image-heavy shares. #tcth - too close to home #teamX - used to demonstrate affinity for a specific thing (e.g., #teamcat, #teamdog, #teampizza, #teamkewt) #tenso - alternatively, #sotenso. #toot - used to denote a fart or anything resembling a fart #toqr - thinking of quitting Reader (usually used as a joke in response to a real or imagined slight) #WABT- we've all been there #yesitis - answer to the implied question, "Is it racist?" (See #iir) #yy1000ty-"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Used to indicate extreme enthusiasm about a statement or a share. #zerolikes - Used on shares which for one reason or another are unlikely to get likes. This can be because the content is disturbing or because the share is interesting to a very narrow audience.